


Moja księżniczka

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie You Are My Princess (You Make Me Smile) autorstwa osaki_nana_707.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo tłumaczka ma zbyt dużą słabość do kid-ficków i musiała przetłumaczyć choć jeden :)</p>
<p>Beta: kochana <a href="http://averypottermaniac.tumblr.com/">Maniac</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moja księżniczka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are My Princess (You Make Me Smile)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505249) by [osaki_nana_707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaki_nana_707/pseuds/osaki_nana_707). 



Zlecenie poszło źle.

Arthur stwierdza to, obudziwszy się z lufą pistoletu przyciśniętą do czoła. Udaje mu się porządnie kopnąć kolesia w kroczę, skoro ten był na tyle głupi, by nie pilnować nóg Arthura, ale kulka i tak rani mu bark, gdy przekręcał się, by zejść z krzesła. Jest wciąż połączony do PASIVu i odkrywa, że pośpieszne wyrwanie igły z ramienia wcale nie jest przyjemnym doznaniem. Kabelek zwija się z powrotem do urządzenia. Arthur zatrzaskuje je i użytecznie obraca, brutalnie przywalając nim kolejnemu dupkowi, najwyraźniej wybijając przy tym kilka zębów i łamiąc nos.

W pomieszczeniu znajduje się sześciu czy siedmiu przeciwników. Arthur dostrzega, że ich chemik i architekt leżą martwi. Ekstraktor zniknął.

Eames.

Eames był ich ekstraktorem i zniknął.

Arthur może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że uciekł… jakimś cudem.

Toruje sobie drogę do wyjścia, wywalczając ją za pomocą własnego Glocka i siły pięści oraz kopniaków, a następnie biegnie. Kilku, których nie zabił, próbuje go gonić, ale jeśli istnieje jedna rzecz, za którą można Arthura podziwiać (a jest ich zdecydowanie więcej niż jedna), to jego szybkość. Znika w mglistych, pełnych deszczu ulicach Londynu, przemykając przez ciemne zaułki i opuszczone budynki i wtapia się w bezimienny tłum.

W końcu, gdy jest pewny, że ich zgubił, pozwala sobie na moment oddechu.

Arthur opiera się o ceglany mur, z ciężką piersią, bolącym ramieniem i piekącymi mięśniami w nogach, i myśli o Eamesie.

Eamesie, który zaledwie tego ranka kręcił się koło biurka Arthura, pewny siebie i w świetnym humorze, by w końcu pochylić się i oświadczyć: 

\- Bardzo mi przykro, skarbie, ale zdaje się, że dzisiejszej nocy nie możemy spotkać się w moim mieszkaniu. – Pełnym głosem; tak by wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć.

Arthur wywrócił wtedy oczami i nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Wszyscy i tak myśleli, że ze sobą sypiają po tym, gdy pierwszego dnia Eames podał Arthurowi klucz do swojego mieszkania, mówiąc, by wpadł, gdy tylko będzie mieć ochotę. A chwilę potem, wychodząc na lunch, niespodziewanie klepnął go w tyłek. Dupek.  

… to dziwne, wiedzieć, że ten sam zespół, który niedawno tak myślał, teraz jest martwy. Nie ma znaczenia, ile razy się to przytrafia (co nie oznacza, że zdarzało się często, w końcu normalnie Arthur jest lepiej przygotowany – na tę robotę zgodził się tylko w ramach przysługi dla Eamesa i wcale nie dlatego, że go lubi), nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai.

Sięga do kieszeni, krzywiąc się przy poruszaniu ramieniem i znajduje klucz, który Eames mu podarował. Arthur pamięta wszystko o wszystkich w branży (no dobra, może to mała przesada, ale pamięta wiele), więc wie dokładnie, które londyńskie drzwi otwiera ten klucz. Decyduje, że to dobra miejscówka na tymczasową kryjówkę, przynajmniej dopóki nie zszyje ran, nie pozbędzie się krwi i nie sprawdzi co z Eamesem. Być może, nawet znajdzie go na miejscu.

Tak więc, Arthur przemierza Londyn, dla bezpieczeństwa korzystając z trzech różnych taksówek.

Staje na frontowych schodkach i odkrywa, że budynek jest alarmująco… _domowy_. Ma cholerny biały płotek i kwiaty w doniczkach pod oknem. Są nawet pieprzone firanki.

Arthur zaczyna podejrzewać, że to wcale nie jest dom Eamesa, że być może jakimś cudem posiadał błędne informacje, ale wtedy okazuje się, że klucz pasuje do zamka i Arthur wchodzi do środka.

… i wtedy nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że to dom Eamesa. Arthur wszędzie rozpoznałby ten jego tani styl, tutaj objawiający się przy doborze mebli.

Wzdycha, zamykając drzwi i rzuca swój zniszczony sweter na oparcie krzesła, kładąc PASIV na siedzeniu. Lokalizuje łazienkę, znajduje apteczkę i rozkłada się w kuchni, gdzie może odkazić przyrządy we wrzątku. Rozgaszcza się, w sposób zwykły tylko poszukiwanym kryminalistom. Ostrożnie rozpina zakrwawioną koszulę i wydobywa z niej lewą część swojego ciała. Oczyszcza ranę, przygryzając swoją i tak już bolącą wargę (jednemu z tych dupków udało się go walnąć – tyle dobrego, że nie złamali mu nosa) i zaczyna proces zszywania rany.

… i wtedy słyszy, że ktoś jest na schodach.

Arthur ma ochotę kopnąć się w tyłek. Nie obszedł domu. Nawet o tym nie pomyślał, bo to miejsce Eamesa i jego ramię bolało, i chciał jak najszybciej je oczyścić i wykombinować, gdzie jest Eames, i złapać pierwszy lot w to miejsce, i…

Arthur wyciąga Glocka z kabury, celując w drzwi.

\- Eames? - woła ostrożnie, cichym, niskim głosem.

Pesymistyczna strona Arthura stwierdza, że to musi być jeden z ich przeciwników. Optymistyczna strona ma nadzieje, że to Eames.

Żadna strona nie oczekuje małej dziewczynki w piżamie Disneya.

… ale okazuje się, że to właśnie ona.

Do kuchni wchodzi mała, zaspana dziewczynka, wyglądając na zupełnie nieprzejętą wycelowaną w nią lufą pistoletu. Blond włosy sięgają jej ramion, a grzywka kończy się tuż nad brwiami. Ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy i nosek pokryty piegami. Posiada także znajomo wyglądające, pełne usta.

\- Cześć - mówi z ciężkim brytyjskim akcentem. - Jesteś jednym z przyjaciół taty?

Arthur gapi się na nią z rozdziawionymi jak ryba bez wody ustami, z bronią wciąż w dłoni.

\- Okropnie się zraniłeś, wiesz? – mówi, uśmiechając się znajomym uśmieszkiem, gdy wyciąga kilka szuflad, używając ich jako schodki, by dostać się do szafki nad blatem i wyciągnąć z niej kolorowe pudełko płatków śniadaniowych. – Opatrywanie tego w kuchni nie jest zbyt higienicznie, co nie? Zresztą, kto co lubi. Chcesz trochę płatków?

\- N…nie, dziękuję… - odpowiada nieporadnie Arthur, obserwując, jak dziewczynka gramoli się z powrotem w dół, odkłada pudełko na stół i rusza do lodówki po karton mleka. Staje na palcach, by chwycić miskę i łyżkę z suszarki do naczyń i wraca z tym wszystkim do stołu.

Gramoli się na krzesło, siada, machając nogami na boki i uśmiecha się. Jest urocza w taki figlarny, „być-może-jestem-złem-wcielonym” sposób. 

\- No? – zaczyna. – Jak się nazywasz?

Arthur w końcu odkłada broń, upewniając się, że jest zabezpieczona i wraca do zszywania swojej rany.

\- Emm… Jestem Arthur – mamrocze.

Dziewczynka wciska łyżkę pełną płatków między te swoje obfite usta i zdaje się nie przejmować, mówieniem z pełną buzią.

\- _Och_ – odpowiada, wyciągając łyżkę. – Jesteś _Arthurem._

Arthur unosi brew.

\- Tatuś mi o tobie opowiadał. – Przełknęła.

\- Tatuś? – pyta obojętnie Arthur. Nie może mówić o _Eamesie_!

Jasne. _Wygląda_ jak Eames. Wie, kim jest Arthur, bo jej tatuś jej o nim opowiadał i klucz, który dał mu Eames, pasuje do drzwi tego domu, ale… to niemożliwe, _nie może_ mówić o Eamesie, bo nie ma opcji, by Arthur przegapił, że Eames ma _dziecko._

Dziewczynka kiwa głową, wsadzając kolejną łyżkę do ust.

\- Aha, tatuś powiedział, że jesteś jego _przyjacielem._ Powiedział, że jesteś nudziarzem bez wyobraźni. Powiedział też, że jesteś mistrzem w posługiwaniu się bronią i także bardzo mądry.

\- Doprawdy – mówi Arthur, głosem równie neutralnym jak wcześniej.

Spogląda w górę i jej wzrok jaśnieje, gdy się uśmiecha, jakby czytała mu w myślach i… o, _kurde,_ ona _jest_ córką Eamesa. Jak, do diabła, mógł to przegapić? Jak mógłby nie zauważyć czegoś tak wielkiego, tak ważnego?

Dziewczynka kontynuuje jedzenie, podczas mentalnego kryzysu Arthura, a gdy on bandażuje swoją ranę, wypija mleko prosto z miski.

\- No więc, kim ty jesteś? – pyta Arthur.

\- Madeline Elleree Eames – odpowiada natychmiast. – I zauważ, że Mad-e-line, nie Mad-e-lyne, ale tatuś mówi do mnie Maddie.

Brwi Arthura wędrują aż do czoła.

Dziewczynka szczerzy się, ukazując małe bielutkie ząbki.

\- Myślałeś, że Eames nie jest prawdziwym nazwiskiem tatusia, prawda? On zawsze powtarza, że najbardziej przekonujące kłamstwo opiera się na prawdzie. 

Przez chwilę Arthurowi kręci się w głowie, ale w końcu dochodzi do siebie.

\- No dobrze, twój tata jest tutaj? – pyta, rozglądając się i czekając na Eamesa, pojawiającego się nagle ze śmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie. – Mruga. – Poszedł do pracy rano. Jest tylko jedenasta. Najczęściej wraca późno.

Arthurowi coś zaciążyło na żołądku i nie był nawet całkiem pewny dlaczego. Nie pokazał jednak nic po sobie, nie chcąc martwić Madeline.

\- Hmm, myślisz, że mógłbym – Boże, nawet mówienie tego boli – pożyczyć jedną z koszul twojego taty?

Dziewczynka kiwa głową i drepcze po schodach. Podczas jej nieobecności Arthur zdejmuje zakrwawioną koszulę i rzuca ją na stół. Wraca do łazienki na dole i zabiera się za zranienie na twarzy. Odświeża się, by w końcu nie śmierdzieć, jak ktoś biegający po całym Londynie i wygładza niesforne kosmyki włosów pomadą Eamesa.

Madeline wraca i podaje mu niespodziewanie stonowanie wyglądającą koszulę. Jest niebieska z białymi prążkami i Arthur stwierdza, że Eames prawdopodobnie wygląda w niej bardzo dobrze, bo podkreśla ona kolor jego oczu… _nie_ , żeby Arthur myślał o nim w _ten_ sposób. Arthur zwyczajnie zna się na modzie.

\- Arthur, ta będzie dobra? – pyta dziewczynka i z jakiegoś powodu, Arthur docenia brak „pana” w jej wypowiedzi. Phillipa zawsze mówi do niego _panie Arthurze,_ przez co Arthur czuje się strasznie staro.

\- Będzie w porządku, dziękuję – mamrocze, ostrożnie nakładając ją na zranione ramię i zaraz na to drugie. Koszula jest zbyt duża i zwisa na nim, ale jak na razie wystarczy.

Gdy spogląda w górę, Madeline znowu zniknęła, ale zanim zdął dojść do wniosku, że jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, że być może kula, którą oberwał, została nasycona jakimś halucynogenem (jest całkiem pewny, że to nawet nie trzyma się kupy), wraca ubrana.

Ma na sobie bluzeczkę w czerwono białe paski i ciemne dżinsy z podwiniętymi nogawkami oraz czerwone trampki. Włosy związała z tyłu granatową wstążką. I teraz jedyne o czym Arthur może myśleć to: _a jednak ktoś z rodziny Eamesów posiada jakieś wyczucie stylu._

\- Arthur. – Dziewczynka przerywa potok jego myśli i nagle Arthura uderza fakt, że w jej ustach jego imię brzmi identycznie jak wypowiedziane przez Eamesa, z różnicą kilku oktaw.

\- Tak? – pyta, wpychając koszulę w spodnie, a następnie zapina rozporek i pasek.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest tatuś?

\- Jestem pewny, że nic mu nie jest – mówi Arthur, od razu wyciągając telefon i wybierając numer Eamesa, by spytać go, gdzie, do diabła, się podziewa i jak długo miał zamiar się ukrywać, zanim przypomni sobie, że ma dziecko - o którym najwyraźniej nikt nie wie - siedzące same w domu.

Telefon nawet nie dzwoni.

_Wybrany numer został odłączony._

Kurwa.

\- Arthur?

Patrzy w górę, odkrywając, że Madeline przeszła z powrotem do salonu i wygląda przez koronkowe firanki.

\- Co się stało? – pyta, próbując nie brzmieć na wstrząśniętego faktem, że telefon Eamesa został odłączony. Madeline nie może być starsza niż siedem, osiem lat.

\- Masz jakiś przyjaciół, którzy jeżdżą czarnymi samochodami?

\- N…

Okno pęka, gdy kula uderza w szybę i Arthur jedynie rejestruje, że w jednej sekundzie stoi w drzwiach łazienki, a w następnej znajduje się na podłodze, osłaniając własnym ciałem małą dziewczynkę. O dziwo, dziewczynka sapie cicho, wcale nie krzycząc.

Arthur otacza ją wokół pasa i unosi niezranionym ramieniem, chwytając PASIV drugą ręką i przebiega przez dom, dokładnie w momencie, gdy drzwi zostają wywarzone.

\- W garażu stoi samochód – mówi pomocnie Madeline i nawet udaje jej się chwycić kluczyki z haczyka na ścianie, gdy pędzą przez drzwi. Wrzucą ją i PASIV do środka i wsuwa się na siedzenie i…

\- Nie ta strona, skarbie – droczy się dziewczynka i brzmi tak bardzo jak Eames, że Arthur chciałby mieć teraz czas to skomentować.

Prześlizguje się na prawą stronę samochodu i bierze kluczyki, które mu podano z tylnego siedzenia. Udaje mu się wydostać samochód na zewnątrz, taranując garażową bramę, w momencie gdy napastnicy zaczynają strzelać. Nie jest to może jego najzgrabniejsza ucieczka, ale udana ucieczka.

\- Trzymaj się blisko podłogi – rozkazuje Arthur. – Zrozumiałaś?

\- Oczywiście, że zrozumiałam, nie jestem głucha, więc nie musisz wrzeszczeć – odparła cicho, splatając dłonie na brzuchu i podwijając czubki palców. – Mógłbyś jednak wyjaśnić, dlaczego do ciebie strzelają, wiesz? Wiem na pewno, że nie strzelają do mnie. Nie zrobiłam niczego tak złego, by zasłużyć na takie traktowanie.

\- Robota poszła źle – wyjaśnia Arthur, gdy bierze ostry zakręt zbyt szybko i ledwo udaje się mu utrzymać panowanie nad autem. Śledzą ich swoim autem. Arthur widzi ich we wstecznym lusterku.

– Wiesz czym zajmuje się twój tatuś?

\- Babunia marudzi, że jest kryminalistą. Często się o to kłócą, gdy myślą, że ich nie słyszę. Wydaje mi się, że tatuś trochę tego żałuje teraz, gdy babunia jest w szpitalu.

Arthur poświęca ułamek sekundy, by na nią spojrzeć. Widzi poważny wyraz twarzy, zaskakująco nieruchomy jak na dziecko. Eames musiał nauczyć ją, jak porządnie ukrywać własne uczucia w razie potrzeby.

\- To dlatego jesteś z tatą? Zwykle zostajesz z babcią?

\- Zwykle. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Gdy tatuś nie pracuje, przychodzi się ze mną zobaczyć albo ja przychodzę zobaczyć się z nim w domu. Zdaje się jednak, że nie wrócimy do tego domu zbyt szybko. Gdzie jest tatuś?

Żołądek Arthura zaciska się i Arthur jest zupełnie pewny, że nie może jej okłamać, bo od razu będzie o tym wiedziała.

Spokojnym głosem odpowiada jej: - Nie wiem.

Przebija się przez skrzyżowanie dokładnie w chwili zmiany świateł, trzy razy ledwo unikając zderzenia i w tylnym lusterku widzi jak czarny samochód, który ich śledził, zostaje uderzony.

\- Madeline, masz paszport? – pyta się.

***

Madeline nie ma przy sobie paszportu (skoro nie mieli przecież czasu na spakowanie się), więc Arthur jedzie na lotnisko, porzuca samochód  (zdejmując oczywiście tablice) i zdobywa im bilety do Paryża. Ma tam mnóstwo kryjówek i choć wolałby móc zrobić kilka lotów, by zmylić wszelki pościg, stwierdza, że to będzie musiało wystarczyć. Kobieta na lotnisku uśmiecha się do nich, gdy podaje ich bilety i Arthur odpowiada kiwnięciem głową. Zwykle nie uśmiechają się do niego w ten sposób.

\- Ma pan śliczną córeczkę – mówi kobieta.

\- C…córe… - jąka się Arthur.

\- Dziękuję pani – odpowiada Madeline, promieniując dziewczęcym urokiem.

\- Miłego lotu.

Jest pewny, że im się uda. To tylko niewiele ponad godzinny lot. Arthur może mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego najnowszy zestaw wrogów nie pomyśli nawet, że poleciałby tak niedaleko, że przecenią jego zdolności albo stwierdzą, że lot do Paryża to tylko zmyłka. Udało mu się przynajmniej zabookować lot przy użyciu czystego paszportu, wyczarowując nową tożsamość dla Madeline, by zdobyć bilety (teraz jest przekonany, że za pomocą swojego iPhona jest w stanie zrobić _wszystko_ ).

Gdy docierają do miasta i wydostają z lotniska bez odgłosów strzelaniny brzęczących w uszach, Arthur czuje się trochę bardziej spokojny. Ściska rączkę PASIVu.

\- Chodźmy – mówi do Madeline i czuje się strasznie dziwnie, gdy nagle dziewczynka łapie go za drugą rękę.

Przeprowadza ją przez ulicę i odkrywa, że wmieszali się idealnie. Fizycznie Madeline nie przypomina Arthura ani trochę, ale wszyscy zdawali się brać ją za jego córkę. Arthur milczy i ona także pozostaje cicho, tak jakby rozmawianie było niebezpieczne, w końcu równie dobrze mogło tak być.

Po pół godzinie kręcenia się wśród sklepów i kawiarni, Arthur jest całkiem pewny, że obecnie nie są ścigani. Madeline wyznaje cicho:

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w Paryżu. Tatuś powiedział, że zabierze mnie tu latem, gdy skończy się szkoła.

\- Nie poszłaś dziś do szkoły? – pyta Arthur, skanując tłum. – Jest czwartek, więc nie powinnaś mieć teraz lekcji?

\- Teraz _jest_ lato – odpowiada Arthurowi, chichocząc. – Podejrzewam, że tatuś zabrałby mnie tutaj, gdyby skończył swoją pracę… Jak myślisz, gdzie może być teraz?

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że w kryjówce, trzymając się na uboczu – mówi Arthur, rozglądając się po obu stronach ulicy, by bezpiecznie przejść w dół ciemnej alejki. – Nie martw się. Jeśli ktoś jest w stanie go znaleźć, to tylko ja. I znajdę go.

\- Nie wątpiłam w to ani przez chwilę – odpowiada. – Tata mówi, że wśród wszystkich, z którymi współpracował, tylko tobie ufa. Mówiłam mu: „to całkiem paskudna praca, prawda, tatusiu? Dlaczego chciałbyś pracować z kolesiami, którzy mogą wszystko schrzanić? To głupie, tato”. A on odparł: „Och, nie przejmuję się, bo jestem pewny, że jeśli wpadnę w jakieś duże tarapaty, to wiem, że _Arthur_ mnie z nich wyciągnie. Nigdy nie da mi o tym potem zapomnieć, ale wyciągnie mnie.” Właśnie tak powiedział.

Arthur prowadzi ją w dół po schodach, do nierzucających się w oczy drzwi z boku budynku i zaczyna grzebać wśród swoich kluczy, w poszukiwaniu tego właściwego.

\- On… on naprawdę powiedział, że ufa tylko _mnie_?

Arthur przełyka ciężko, nie będąc pewnym, dlaczego fakt, że Eames mu ufa, sprawia, że wewnątrz czuje dziwnie ciepło.

Otwiera drzwi i karze jej poczekać przed progiem, gdy sam sprawdza małe mieszkanko, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby im zagrażać. Są bezpieczni. Na razie.

Pozwala jej wejść i zamyka dokładnie drzwi.

\- Komputer jest podłączony do Internetu – mówi – ale muszę iść kupić coś do jedzenia. Eee… telewizor… i z tyłu jest łóżko, gdybyś chciała się zdrzemnąć. Po prostu, eee… się rozgość.

\- Dziękuję, Arthurze – mówi dziewczynka i staje na środku pokoju, rozglądając się, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować. W końcu odwraca się z powrotem do Arthura i pyta:

\- Czym zajmujecie się razem z tatusiem?

Arthur wzdycha.

\- My, ech… wiesz, nie jestem pewny, czy powinienem ci mówić.

\- Strzelali do mnie a ty zabrałeś mnie do Paryża. Myślę, że najwyższa pora – odpowiada beztrosko. Boże, ona jest po prostu identyczna jak Eames.

Arthur wzdycha ponownie i siada na kanapie. Dziewczynka sadowi się obok niego, przyciąga kolana do piersi i krzyżuje kostki, uważnie słuchając.

\- My, eee… - Arthur wzdycha po raz trzeci. – My kradniemy. Z ludzkich snów.

Jej oczy rozszerzają się w zdumieniu.

\- Jak wam się udaje robić coś takiego?

\- Przy pomocy tego – odpowiada Arthur, wskazując na PASIV leżący na stole. – Używamy tego urządzenia, PASIVu… to skrót od Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous czyli Przenośne Automatyczne Urządzenie Dożylnej Somnaciny. Somnacina to narkoza, która…

\- Nie potrzebuje wszystkich szczegółów. Po prostu powiedz mi, co to coś robi.

Arthur gapi się na nią przez chwilę.

\- Używamy tej machiny, by wejść do cudzych snów i ukraść ich tajemnice, które przekazujemy ludziom, którzy nas zatrudnili.

\- No cóż, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego ktoś chciałby cię z tego powodu zabić – zauważa sarkastycznie.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – odpowiada. – To niebezpieczne, ale nic się temu nie równa.

Madeline zdaje się przyjąć jego odpowiedź bez problemu, rozciągając przed sobą nogi. Jest taka maleńka, uświadamia sobie Arthur, taka krucha. Jest jak Eames, bez bezczelnej powierzchowności i brutalnej siły. Mimo swojej chłodnej postawy, wciąż jest tylko małą dziewczynką. To strasznie dziwaczne.

\- No więc… - zaczyna Arthur. – Jesteście z tatą całkiem blisko, co?

\- Kocham tatusia najbardziej na świecie.

Serce Arthur zaciska się, gdy uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo sam martwi się o bezpieczeństwo Eamesa. Wstaje i podchodzi do komputera, by wyśledzić wszelkie informację, jakie tylko się da. Ma nadzieję, że wciąż będzie w stanie wytropić ślad Eamesa przez microchip w jego telefonie, nawet jeśli to cholerstwo jest wyłączone czy zepsute.

\- Przepraszam – mówi cicho, pracując – że zostałaś w to wszystko wciągnięta.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Wzrusza ramionami, rozciągając swoją malutką sylwetkę na kanapie. – Jeśli miałabym wybrać kogoś, kto ma mnie bronić, to wybrałabym właśnie ciebie. Tatuś zawsze powtarza, że ty dbasz o bezpieczeństwo ludzi, jakby byli najważniejsi na świecie.

Arthur nie jest pewny, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc skupia się na ekranie. Z opowieści Madeline otrzymuje całkiem nowy obraz Eamesa, zaprzeczający jego wcześniejszym wyobrażeniom i nie wie co z tym teraz zrobić.

\- Arthur? – przerywa mu kilka minut później.

\- Tak?

\- A kto troszczy się o ciebie?

\- Co masz na myśli?

Madeline siada.

\- Kto broni ciebie, gdy znajdziesz się w niebezpieczeństwie?

Arthur mruga.

\- Ja – odpowiada. – Sam o siebie dbam.

\- To nie fair. – Marszczy brwi. – Nie powinieneś musieć robić całej roboty, bez niczego w zamian. Każdy powinien mieć kogoś, kto się o niego troszczy.

\- Jakoś daję sobie radę. – Arthur wzrusza ramionami. Wcale się tym nie przejmuje. _Wcale_.

\- Gdy znajdziemy tatusia, powiem mu, by wziął się do roboty i zajął się tobą. Mnie posłucha – mówi pewnym siebie głosem.

Arthur czuje rumieńce wypływające mu na policzki na myśl o katastrofie, jaką przyniosłaby taka rozmowa. Już teraz może usłyszeć Eamesa droczącego się z nim, mówiącego, jak _porządnie_ zajmie się Arthurem. Jednocześnie nie może się zmusić, do powiedzenia jej, by tego nie robiła, bo najważniejszą rzeczą jest teraz to, by w przyszłości istniał Eames, któremu można coś powiedzieć.

Pracuje przez kilka godzin, nie znajdując praktycznie niczego i w końcu wychodzi kupić dla nich kolację. Siedzą przy ciasnym stole i jedzą, a Madeline niemal bez przerwy mówi o Eamesie. Mówi Arthurowi o wszystkich fajnych przygodach, które razem mieli, o bazach z koców i opowieściach na dobranoc. Opowiada o ich długiej wycieczce na wieś, śpiewaniu Eltona Johna na całe gardło, jak płakał, gdy grała Wandę w szkolnym przedstawieniu Piotrusia Pana, bo był z niej tak dumny. Przyszedł na przedstawienie ze złamanym nosem i babunia nakrzyczała na niego za bycie nieodpowiedzialnym. Madeline mówi, że Eames wyznał jej, że stara się z całych sił.

W pewnym momencie Arthurowi udaje się spytać:

\- Maddie, co się stało z twoją mamą?

Nie zdaje się dotknięta jego pytaniem, choć przez chwilę milczy.

\- Umarła, gdy mnie rodziła. Nigdy jej nie znałam. To był jakiś krwotok czy coś takiego. Tatuś i babunia czasami o tym szepczą. Tatuś bardzo ją kochał, ale babunia mówi, że ona nigdy nie była zbyt miła dla tatusia. Babunia mówi, że nigdy nie dbała o tatę.

Serce Arthura się ściska.

_Tatuś powiedział, że wśród wszystkich, z którymi współpracuje, tylko tobie ufa._

Arthur nakłada lody w ramach deseru i podaje miseczkę Madeline, która gaworzy zadowolona, że to jej ulubiony smak (wiśniowy to także jego ulubiony, ale nie mówi jej o tym). Gdy siada obok niej z własną miseczką, Madeline mówi:

\- Dziękuję, Arthurze, za zajęcie się mną.

Arthur cały czerwienieje.

\- Och, um… no wiesz, prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie znalazłabyś się w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie, gdybym… tak czy siak, nie powinnaś mi dziękować…

\- Jednak gdybyś nie przyszedł, byłabym sama. Co jeśli tatuś nie zdołałby uciec przez tygodnie?

Arthur jedynie na nią spojrzał, taką malutką na swoim krześle, jej oczy wielkie i szczere. Może dostrzec teraz powoli rosnącą za jej spojrzeniem, pełną strachu wątpliwość, czy Eames ucieknie, czy jej tatuś może umrzeć… czy może już być martwy…

Głos Arthura drży nieznacznie, gdy odpowiada: - P… proszę bardzo…

***

Po kolacji Arthur pracuje jeszcze kilka godzin a gdy w końcu spogląda za siebie, znajduje Madeline, zwisającą z kanapy przed telewizorem. Miała ciężki dzień.

\- Wygląda na to, że to twoja pora na spanie – mówi i nagle uświadamia sobie, że jest to zdanie, którego nigdy nie spodziewał się wypowiedzieć.

Madeline ześlizguje się z kanapy bez marudzenia i bierze go za rękę, pozwalając zaprowadzić się do sypialni.

\- Nie mam piżamy… - mamrocze, gdy podciąga ją na łóżko.

Arthur zaczyna rozwiązywać jej buty.

\- Mam tu kilka ubrań. Jedna z moich koszulek wystarczy?

Madeline kiwa głową, jej długie rzęsy trzepoczą, zamykając się.

Rozbiera ją wolno i delikatnie, składając każdą sztukę odzieży i odkładając ją na bok w schludnym stosie. Wyciąga wstążkę z jej włosów i następnie gumkę trzymającą kucyk i zakłada ją wokół nadgarstka, by jej nie zgubić. Jest błyszcząca i zielona i nie pasuje do niczego, co miała dziś na sobie.

Jak bardzo Eamesowo z jej strony.

Grzebie w szufladach, aż znajduje koszulkę i przekłada ją jej przez głowę. Sięga jej do kolan, a rękawy opadają za łokcie.

Odkrywa dla niej kołdrę i zbiera się do wyjścia.

– No dobrze, eee… dobranoc.

\- Nie opowiesz mi bajki?

Arthur zatrzymuje się w progu.

\- Ja, eee… nie jestem najlepszy w opowiadaniu bajek.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiada. – Muszę mieć jakąś opowieść, zanim pójdę spać. Nie obchodzi mnie czy jest dobra czy zła, naprawdę.

Arthur waha się i w końcu kiwa głową, wracając do pokoju i opada na łóżko po drugiej stronie. Madeline gramoli się pod przykryciem, opiera główkę o jego klatkę piersiową i Arthur próbuje coś wymyśleć.

\- Eee… no dobrze… więc… dawno, dawno temu, był sobie, eee… książę. Ech, książę był mądry i odważny, ale był… był zamknięty w wieży. Król chciał, by książę poszedł w jego ślady i rządził królestwem, ale on tego nie chciał. Chciał móc podejmować swoje własne decyzje, więc pewnej nocy uciekł z wieży i przebrał się za rycerza. Dołączył do innych rycerzy, by mierzyć się z mitycznymi bestiami, jak smoki i olbrzymy. Dzielny książę imponował swoimi zdolnościami i dostawał najtrudniejsze zadania. Aż pewnego razu, jego zadaniem było eee… było wyśledzenie czarodziejki i przekonanie jej, by dołączyła do ich królestwa i pomogła zwyciężać ich bitwy.

\- Książę śledził czarodziejkę dzień i noc, przemierzając bagna, łąki i lasy i w końcu dotarł do jej domu. Czarodziejka była piękna i zaprosiła go do środka. Książę nie zauważył, że został zaczarowany, aż nadszedł czas, by poprosić ją, by z nim wróciła i książę uświadomił sobie, że wcale już tego nie chce. Pragnął zostać z nią i służyć jej jako wierny rycerz. Pozwoliła mu zostać z nią i innymi rycerzami i kasztelankami, których także zaczarowała i wszyscy razem mieli mnóstwo niebezpiecznych przygód. Książę znalazł nawet kilku przyjaciół wśród rycerzy i kasztelanek. Ale niektórzy z innych rycerzy i kasztelanek stali się zazdrośni o ich przyjaźń, o bycie faworytami czarodziejki i próbowali ich skrzywdzić. Wybuchła wielka bitwa i wielu zginęło. Książę został ranny, przy bronieniu jednego ze swoich nowych przyjaciół, ugodzony mieczem w biodro i zginąłby, gdyby nie pewien wojownik, eee… Eros, tak, hm, wojownik Eros pojawił się i uratował go.

\- Książę niezmiernie wdzięczny dziękował i dziękował Erosowi, ale Eros zapewniał go, że nie ma powodu być tak wdzięcznym. Od tego czasu Książę był lojalny w stosunku do Erosa i postanowił zrobić wszystko, by go obronić… Każdej nocy spoglądał na bliznę na biodrze, która przypominała mu o tamtym okropnym dniu, kiedy niemal zginął i nie ważne, jak wiele razy wyciągnął Erosa z niebezpieczeństwa, ten ciągle powtarzał, że to żaden kłopot. Nie rozumiał, jak ważne było to dla Księcia - posiadanie kogoś, kto naprawdę o niego dbał. Szczególnie gdy Książę dorósł i odkrył, że Króla i rycerzy i kasztelanek jedynie obchodziło to, czego dokonał, a nie to kim był. Przez resztę swojego życia, Książę dalej służył lojalnie Erosowi… i w końcu, w końcu był szczęśliwy. Eee… koniec.

Spogląda w dół na Madeline, odkrywając, że jego ramię musiało objąć ją w którymś momencie, a jego palce bawią się delikatnie jej włosami. Mała dziewczynka dawno zasnęła, opierając się o niego ciężko. Spogląda na nią, czując wewnątrz to samo ciepło, które poczuł wcześniej i ułożył ją i przykrył.

Waha się… w końcu pochyla się i całuje ją w czoło.

Arthur śpi na kanapie tej nocy, w bokserkach i koszulce i martwi się o Eamesa.  

***

Budzi go dźwięk płynący z komputera.

Podrywa się z kanapy, a koc opada za nim na podłogę. W końcu namierzył sygnał z komórki Eamesa.

W Rosji, miejscu na uboczu po środku pustkowia. Arthur podejrzewa, że Eames jest tam przetrzymywany przez ludzi, którzy ścigali jego i Madeline. Koleś, któremu mieli przeprowadzić ekstrakcję, był Rosjaninem i posiadał militarne tajemnice.

Arthur spisuje dokładne współrzędne lokalizacji i rusza pośpiesznie do sypialni, by dostać się do łazienki i wziąć prysznic.

Madeline wciąż śpi. Niemal o niej zapomniał.

Rusza do szafy i wciąga jeden ze swoich szytych na zamówienie garniturów, zabierając go ze sobą do łazienki. Odkręca wodę, rozbiera się i wchodzi do środka. Myje włosy i ciało i wychodzi z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Goli się, gdy wchodzi Madeline.

\- Dzień dobry – wita się, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieprzejęta jego nagością.

\- Dobrze spałaś? – pyta Arthur, odchylając brodę, by dostać się do szyi.

\- Tak. Dziękuję za opowieść.

\- Nie ma za co – mamrocze, opłukując maszynkę.

\- Czy ja też mogę się wykąpać?

Arthur kiwa głową.

\- Ja skończę za kilka minut.

Dziewczynka pochyla się nad krawędzią wanny i zatyka korek, następnie odkręca wodę, ustawia ją na odpowiednią temperaturę i zostawia wannę do napełnienia. Spogląda z powrotem na Arthura i szczerzy się, jakby właśnie odkryła wielką tajemnicę i Arthur nie rozumie dlaczego, aż uświadamia sobie, że jego ręcznik wisi na tyle nisko na jego biodrach, że ukazuje kraniec jego blizny.

\- Myślisz o sobie per Książę, Arthurze? – pyta i chichocze, gdy wygania ją z łazienki.

***

Arthur dzwoni z prośbą o przysługę do Saito i w ciągu godziny prywatny samolot czeka na nich na lotnisku. Jedzą szybkie śniadanie: jajka i tosty i wychodzą.

\- Wyglądasz dziś bardzo przystojnie – mówi Madeline, gdy idą krok w krok. – Zawsze ubierasz się tak ładnie na misje ratunkowe?

\- Zawsze lepiej wyglądać poważnie – odpowiada Arthur. – Poza tym garnitur to świetny strój, by schować w nim broń.

\- Tatuś mówi, że jesteś najlepiej ubranym facetem na ziemi.

\- Przesadza.

\- Tak, lubi to robić – zgadza się. – Myślę, jednak, że lubi cię całkiem mocno. Ja też cię lubię. Ma co do ciebie rację.

\- Tak? O tym, że jestem nudziarzem bez wyobraźni?

\- Nie… o tym, że jesteś dobrym, uczciwym dżentelmenem. I do tego wielkim twardzielem.

Arthur wybucha śmiechem.

Madeline szczerzy się, marszcząc nosek i stwierdza:

\- O tym też mi powiedział.

\- O czym? – wykrztusza Arthur.

\- Twoim uśmiechu.

Arthur rumieni się. Nie może się już dłużej oszukiwać.

***

Znajdują się w samolocie od pół godziny, gdy Madeline pyta:

\- No więc, co robimy? Jaki jest plan?

Arthur przegląda przygotowaną dla niego walizkę pełną broni, z pięścią przyciśniętą do ust. Dopiero po chwili rejestruje, że został o coś zapytany, więc odwraca się i odpowiada:

\- Mam zamiar napaść na to miejsce i uratować Eamesa.

\- A co ja będę robić w tym czasie? Masz zamiar zostawić mnie w samolocie, prawda?

\- To zbyt niebezpieczne, byś mogła pójść ze mną – odpowiada Arthur.

\- Dam sobie radę. Wiem, jak używać broni. Wiem też, jak prowadzić samochód. Tatuś mnie nauczył, na wszelki wypadek.

\- To nie znaczy, że możesz napaść na pilnie strzeżone miejsce. Nie wiem nawet, jak bardzo strzeżone będzie. Nie narażę cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Już i tak zrobiłem to zbyt wiele razy i Eames nigdy by mi nie wybaczył.

Madeline dąsa się, przyciągając nogi do piersi i krzyżując kostki.

\- To nie fair. Przebyłam całą tę drogę i teraz mam spędzić cały dzień po prostu tu siedząc i nic nie robiąc.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam. Nie mogłem cię przecież zostawić samej w Paryżu. Eames nie powinien zostawiać cię samej w domu.

\- Nie mógł zgadnąć, że ktoś będzie do mnie strzelał. – Wzrusza ramionami. – I nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Musiał wziąć mnie do siebie, przez stan babuni. Nie mam nic przeciwko byciu tam samej. Mogę o siebie zadbać, gdy trzeba. Wolałabym zamieszkać z nim, gdybym mogła, ale rozumiem, że to nie takie proste… Może mógłbyś mnie nauczyć, ty i tatuś, żebym też mogła pracować w snach! Moglibyśmy razem podróżować po całym świecie i mogłabym pomóc. Nikt nie podejrzewałby małej dziewczynki o podkradanie sekretów i jestem pewna, że byłabym w tym świetna, z tobą i z tatusiem u boku.

\- N… nie wydaje mi się – chichocze Arthur i obserwuje, jak jej mina zmienia się na obrażoną.

\- Mogłabym to robić! – odcina się.

\- Jestem pewny, że tak, ale powinnaś spędzić ten czas chodząc do szkoły i bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi. No wiesz, byciem _dzieckiem._ Nie chcesz przegapić tych wszystkich przeżyć dla pracy.

\- A czy _ty_ nie przegapiasz wiele z powodu pracy?

Arthur uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Mam już mnóstwo doświadczeń na karku. Mówię o zwykłych rzeczach. No wiesz, jak… jak pierwszy pocałunek, pierwsza randka, zakończenie szkoły, zakochanie się po raz pierwszy… tego typu sprawy.

\- A ty się kiedyś zakochałeś, Arthur?

Usta Arthura zaciskają się w cienką linię a jego spojrzenie wraca do broni.

\- Nie… przynajmniej, tak mi się wydaje… to coś, co powinieneś po prostu _wiedzieć_ , gdy to się stanie, prawda?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Mam siedem lat – odpowiada. – To ty tutaj jesteś dorosłym… ale… cóż, wydaje mi się, że jest możliwe nie wiedzieć, że jest się zakochanym. Myślę, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, która jest oczywista dla wszystkich poza tobą, wiesz?

Kącik jej ust drga odrobinę, a brwi unoszą się i Arthur uświadamia sobie, że nie wygłasza ona tylko ogólnej opinii, a ma coś więcej na myśli.

Arthur spogląda w dół na walizkę pełną pistoletów i noży i myśli o bliźnie na swoim biodrze i opowieści z poprzedniej nocy.

_Król, rycerze i kasztelanki dbali jedynie o to czego dokonał, a nie to kim był._

\- Tak – mówi cicho. – Być może masz co do tego rację.

***

Arthur ma już na sobie spadochron i przygotowuje się do skoku, gdy Madeline go zatrzymuje.

\- Arthur, zaczekaj – mówi, łapiąc go za rękaw.

Odwraca się, by na nią spojrzeć, jej oczy wielkie i przerażone.

\- Arthur, wrócisz z tatusiem, prawda? – pyta trzęsącym się głosem.

Koniec końców… to tylko mała dziewczynka.

\- Wrócę. _Obiecuję_ , wrócę – mówi jej Arthur.

Madeline rzuca się na niego i obejmuje go wokół pasa, ściskając mocno. Arthur całuje czubek jej głowy.

\- Wrócę. Po prostu poczekaj tu na mnie i Eamesa, dobrze?

\- Dobrze… - szepcze, głosem przytłumionym przez jego ubrania. – Wrócisz i pójdziemy razem kupić garnitur. Ja też chcę wyglądać poważnie.

\- Kupię ci piękny garnitur – mówi Arthur, głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

W końcu go wypuszcza i spogląda na niego, posyłając mu uśmiech.

\- Idź go uratuj… i uważaj z tym ramieniem.

\- Tak zrobię – mówi Arthur i skacze.

Uczucie spadania okazuje się tym razem zaskakująco przyjemne.

***

Arthur przekręca się, by zamortyzować upadek, lądując naprzeciwko celu. Dzierży pistolet w każdej z dłoni już w momencie podnoszenia się na jedno kolano. Strzela, zabijając pierwszych strażników, którzy przybiegli w stronę miejsca, gdzie wylądował. Arthur zawsze był świetnym strzelcem.

Podnosi się i uderza w głowę jednego z nich kolbą pistoletu. Obracając nogę kopie drugiego w splot słoneczny i kradnie ich klucze. Wkracza do środka i natychmiast otwiera ogień do mężczyzny, który rusza na niego. Moment później przewraca metalowy stół i używa go jako osłony, gdy musi przeładować broń. Wystrzeliwuje wszystkich poza jednym, którego okalecza wystarczająco, by go powalić, ale nie zabić. Arthur pochyla się nad nim, przyciskając lufę spluwy do jego głowy i pyta:- Gdzie on jest?

\- K…kto? – jąka mężczyzna, krzywiąc się, gdy Arthur przyciska obcas buta do rany postrzałowej na jego brzuchu.

\- Wiesz kto – mówi mrocznym tonem.

\- D…dwa trzy dz…dziewięć.

\- Dzięki – mówi Arthur i strzela mu w głowę.

Rusza w dół korytarza, ale spotyka jedynie więcej ludzi do zwalczenia. Miejsce to jest lepiej obstawione niż podejrzewał i obrywa kilka razy. Krew leci mu z nosa, ma podbite oko. Zagojona warga ponownie pęka. Obrywa siniaki na piersi, ramionach i nogach. Jego ramię niemal poddaje się, ale przełyka ból i wywalcza swoją drogę naprzód; determinacja dodaje mu sił. Wspomina plotki o tym, że Arthur jest jednoosobową armią. To prawdopodobnie najbardziej prawdziwa plotka na jego temat.

Znajduje windę i ma krótką chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Zlizuje krew z warg, przeładowuje ostatni magazynek i przejeżdża palcami po rękojmi noża, umiejscowionego za paskiem.

Nawet gdy rozbrzmiewają syreny obwieszczające jego wtargniecie, Arthur myśli jasno. Myśli o Madeline, czekającą na niego w samolocie, o wielkich niebieskich oczach pełnych łez. Myśli o Eamesie, gdzieś w środku tego budynku, być może martwym. Myśli o tym, jak nie jest w stanie tego znieść. Myśli o tym, że Madeline z całą pewnością postawiła na swoim.

Drzwi otwierają się.

Przedziera się.

Gdy dociera do pokoju dwa-trzy-dziewięć, włosy opadają mu na twarz, przyklejając się do rany na czole, jego garnitur jest pognieciony, podarty i uwalany krwią. Otwiera drzwi ostrym kopniakiem. Bez wysiłku rzuca nożem w człowieka stojącego w środku; ostrze zatapiające się w jego szyi, powala go na ziemię przy dźwięku bulgotania krwi.

… i jest tam Eames.

Eames został przywiązany do krzesła i jakimś cudem wygląda nawet gorzej niż Arthur. Drży, bo w pomieszczeniu jest lodowato i cała jego twarz jest pokryta siniakami i krwią. Spogląda w górę na Arthura i udaje mu się uśmiechnąć.

\- Arthur… - mówi, ochrypłym głosem.

Arthur opada na kolana i zaczyna rozwiązywać krępujące go liny.

\- Jak bardzo cię skrzywdzili? – pyta. – Złamane kości?

\- Mój nos prawdopodobnie znów jest zmiażdżony – odpowiada Eames – i jestem całkiem pewny, że moje lewe ramie jest złamane. Wyzdrowieję… Och, Arthur, jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że cię widzę. Nie masz zielonego pojęcia.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mogę to sobie jakoś wyobrazić -  odpowiada Arthur. – Mnie też ścigali. I obiecuję, że zapłacę za wszelkie szkody wyrządzone w twoim domu.

Wyraz twarzy Eamesa zmienia się w tym momencie tak, jak Arthur nigdy wcześniej nie widział. To wyraz czystego, absolutnego przerażenia, z domieszką złamanego serca, podsypany garścią poczucia winy.

\- Arthur, Arthur, _nie_ – mówi, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Nie panikuj – przerywa mu Arthur, uwalniając jego ręce. – Nikomu nie stała się krzywda.

Palce Eamesa chwytają delikatnie nadgarstek Arthura i wtedy Arthur uświadamia sobie, że wciąż ma tam gumkę Madeline.

… Eames płacze, tylko odrobinę. Arthur jest pewny, że to z ulgi i na pewno nie będzie mu z tego powodu dokuczał.

\- O Boże… ty… Boże, Arthur, jest bezpieczna, obroniłeś ją, wiedziałem, że byś tak zrobił… - zaskomlał Eames, opierając czoło o ramię Arthura.

\- No jasne, że tak – mówi łagodnie Arthur, kładąc dłoń na jego szyi. – Możesz wstać?

\- Tak… prawdopodobnie tak, ale nie jadłem od kilku dni, więc nie wiem, jak długo dam radę – Eames unosi głowę, pociąga nosem i patrzy w oczy Arthurowi z tą samą wielką, niebieską szczerością, którą raz obdarowała go Madeline. – Arthur. Dziękuję.

Arthur uśmiecha się, pamiętając o swojej bliźnie na biodrze, o sposobie w jaki “Eros” go uratował i mówi:

\- Żaden problem.

Pomaga Eamesowi wstać, podaje mu kilka ze swoich noży i poleca mu osłaniać tyły. Eames nie jest ponad rzuceniem komentarza na temat tyłów Arthura, ale zamiast się tym irytować, Arthur odkrywa, że okazuje się to dziwnie kojące. Teraz, gdy wie, że Eames jest cały, może przyznać przed samym sobą, jak bardzo przerażony był wizją, że Eames mógł _nie_ być cały.

Idą wzdłuż długiego korytarza, trzymając się blisko siebie podczas ich ucieczki.

\- Jezu, naprawdę zrobiłeś tu porządek – zauważa Eames zdyszany. Arthur zatrzymuje się i czuje, jak Eames opiera się o niego ciężko. – Przepraszam. Jest ze mną gorzej, niż mi się wydawało. Myślę, że mam zwichniętą kostkę… tam było tak zimno, że mogłem tego nie poczuć.

\- Chcesz bym cię poniósł?

Arthur się szczerzy, a jego uśmiech jedynie się powiększa, gdy Eames wydaje z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze inwalidą, skarbie. Po prostu trochę mnie kosztuje utrzymywanie tępa.

Arthur odwraca się, by stanąć przodem do Eamesa, łapie go porządnie i mówi:

\- Może mogę coś na to poradzić. 

… i całuje Eamesa.

Daleko temu do najlepszego pocałunku na świecie, biorąc pod uwagę, że po obu stronach smakuje jak krew i trochę boli przez ich rozdarte wargi, ale Arthur stwierdza, że spontaniczność tego momentu jest tego warta. W końcu nigdy nie był spontaniczny i stwierdza, że w przyszłości może zacznie dawać temu szansę częściej.

Gdy się rozłączają, oczy Eamesa są szerokie i błyszczące.

\- A to za co? – pyta bez tchu, z uśmiechem rozlewającym się na twarzy.

\- To tylko uregulowanie zaległość.

Więcej przeciwników wyłania się zza rogu, zanim jest w stanie powiedzieć coś jeszcze, więc skupiają swoją uwagę na wywalczeniu swojej drogi do wyjścia.

***

Gdy wydostają się na zewnątrz, obaj trzęsą się od fali adrenaliny i zmęczenia, pokryci warstwą krwi i siniaków. Arthur jest całkiem pewny, że w którymś momencie złamał palec o jedną z ich głupich gęb, ale wciąż udaje mu się wysłać sms do załogi samolotu.

Samolot ląduje i Arthur zakłada ramię Eamesa wokół barków, by prowadzić go w stronę drzwi. Zanim udaje im się do nich dotrzeć, otwierają się i pojawia się Madeline; jej blond włosy podwiewane przez wiatr, a policzki mokre od łez.

\- Tatuś! - krzyczy i Eames wydostaje się z uścisku Arthura, by opaść na kolano i złapać ją, gdy dziewczynka biegnie w jego ramiona. - Tatusiu, och tatusiu...

\- Ciii... och, kochanie... och, najdroższe skarbeńko, już wszystko w porządku... Z tatusiem wszystko w porządku... - mówi Eames, tonem pełnym ulgi, jakiej Arthur nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszał.

\- Babunia tak okropnie zachorowała i myślałam, że ciebie też stracę! – mamrotała dziewczynka, z piąstkami zaciśniętymi na materiale jego koszuli. - Och, tatusiu...

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze... - uspokajał Eames, głaszcząc ją po włosach. - Wszystko dobrze... byłaś taka dzielna, Maddie. Moja mała, słodka Maddie.

Arthur uśmiecha się na ten obrazek. To urocze, a on nie jest całkowicie zrobiony z kamienia.

\- Wprowadźmy tatusia do środka, Maddie. Musimy obejrzeć jego rany. Chcesz być moją asystentką?

\- Tak jest! - odpowiada i następnie zaskakuje Arthura, zarzucając ramiona także wokół jego ciała. - Och, dziękuję Arthurze, dziękuję.

***

Cała trójka wraca do Paryża, gdzie na ramię Eamesa założono gips. Arthur podpisuje się na nim jako drugi (Madeline robi to pierwsza oczywiście).

\- Wiesz, - mówi Eames, gdy Arthur kaligrafuje swoje imię - gdybym był na twoim miejscu, narysowałbym kutasa.

Arthur prycha śmiechem.

\- Nie kuś.

\- Tatusiu, będziesz zdrowy? - pyta Madeline.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie - odpowiada jej Eames, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w czoło. - Może pobiegłabyś na dół i przyniosła dla tatusia butelkę wody?

Dziewczynka uśmiecha się i przyjmuje pieniądze, które jej podaje.

Arthur patrzy jak, podskakując, opuszcza pokój. Gdy niespodziewanie słyszy swoje imię, obraca się, by spojrzeć na Eamesa.

Ten wpatruję się w niego i nagle wszystko zdaje się inne. Eames nigdy nie patrzył się na niego w taki sposób.

\- Zadbałeś, by nic się jej nie stało - mówi.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiada Arthur. - Musiałbym być draniem bez serca, by ją zostawić... tym bardziej, że w pewien sposób to ja wpakowałem ją w niebezpieczeństwo...

\- To nie twoja wina - przerywa Eames. - Nie wiedziałeś. Nigdy ci nie powiedziałem... Nigdy nie powiedziałem nikomu, ja... - Wzdycha. - Chciałem oddzielić jej świat od tego wszystkiego. Myślałem, że jeśli nie będzie częścią tego fragmentu mojego życia, będzie bezpieczniejsza... zdaje się, że nie miałem racji.

\- Wychowałeś ją tak, by wspaniale sobie poradziła, gdyby ten fragment twojego życia sam się wprowadził w jej życie.

\- Oczywiście że tak. Nigdy nie byłem tak przerażony, jak w dniu, w którym się urodziła... Nie byłem także nigdy tak cholernie szczęśliwy. 

\- Wiem - mówi Arthur, dotykając twarzy Eamesa. - Jest wyjątkową dziewczynką.

\- Jest całym moim życiem... Arthur... a ty chroniłeś ją, gdy ja nie byłem w stanie. Jestem ci winien... w-wszystko.

\- To żaden kłopot - odparł Arthur z uśmiechem. - Ty uratowałeś mnie mnóstwo razy.

\- A ty uratowałeś mnie.

Eames kładzie dłoń na palcach Arthura muskających jego twarz.

\- Arthur... - mówi.

\- Eames – przerywa mu Arthur - żeby wszystko było jasne, hm... ja też ci ufam. Maddie opowiadała mi o tym, co mówiłeś... i... ja... 

Arthur przerywa i chrząka. Wie, że się rumieni, może poczuć gorąco palące mu policzki.

\- Ja... cóż... opowiedziała mi o wielu sprawach i ja... cóż, pomogło mi to wykombinować kilka rzeczy...

Eames szczerzy się, ukazując wszystkie krzywe zęby. To urocze w ten taki psotny, “być-może-jestem-złem-wcielonym” sposób.

\- Tak? - pyta Eames, unosząc brwi. - Jakimiż to słowami mądrości cię obdarzyła?

\- Cóż... jestem całkiem pewny, że twojej córce wydaje się, że jesteśmy zakochani czy coś.

\- Och, nie - mówi Eames, obracając ramiona, najpierw jedno następnie drugie. - Toż to takie niezręczne, czyż nie? W końcu Maddie tak rzadko się myli. Dowiedzenie się, że nie ma racji, mogłoby ją zniszczyć.

\- A kto mówi, że ona się myli? - pyta Arthur, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Uganiasz się za mną od lat.

Uśmiech Eamesa bladnie odrobinę, a on sam rumienieje nieznacznie.

\- Tak, cóż... za to ja nie wiem zbyt dużo o twoich uczuciach.

\- Mówiłem ci, że wykombinowałem kilka rzeczy, prawda? - pyta Arthur, pochylając się i całując go ponownie.

Ten pocałunek jest znacznie lepszy. Zdecydowanie. Cieplejszy, delikatniejszy i zdecydowanie nie smakuje już jak krew.

Jest tak dobry, że ciągną go, przechylając głowy, kosztując siebie nawzajem, pozwalając językom badać swoje usta i właściwie jedyna rzecz, która ich zatrzymuje, to radosny chichot.

Madeline stoi w drzwiach z butelką wody, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

\- Och, przepraszam - mówi głosem pełnym śmiechu. - Nie chciałam przerywać wam migdalenia.

\- Och, przymknij się - żartuje Eames. - Chodź tu.

Maddie podchodzi, wspinając się na jego kolana i przytulając się do jego piersi.

\- Tylko żartuję, tatusiu. Całkiem lubię Arthura. Jest dokładnie tak wspaniały jak mówiłeś, a nawet bardziej. Osobiście uważam, że jest niesamowity i wspaniale byłoby mieć go niedaleko częściej.

\- Nie jest chyba lepszy niż ja? - pyta Eames, całując ją w czoło.

\- Twoje bajki są lepsze - zapewnia go. - Ale jego poczucie stylu daleko wyprzedza twoje.

Arthur zaczyna się szczerzyć i Eames robi dokładnie to samo.

Gdy wypuszczą ich ze szpitala, Arthur ma zamiar kupić jej śliczny, szyty na miarę strój i ma zamiar wziąć ją i Eamesa na wieżę Eiffela. Arthur zna Paryż od tylu lat i nigdy tam nie był.

... i postanawia namówić Eamesa na wzięcie razem z nim krótkiego urlopu od współśnienia, by wszyscy razem mogli wybrać się do wszystkich innych miejsc, które Maddie zechce zobaczyć.

 


End file.
